pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie Mack
Jessie Mack is an optional encounter in Mystics of Trash and Violence. He serves as the patriarch of the Mack Clan, with each member of the Clan being one of Jessie's sixteen sons. He suffers from a case of advanced cranial bananism as a result of him being the product of an incestuous relationship."Jessie however is 100% the product of incest" -Louise Prior to Jessie deciding to put on the jersey and join the Infinity Franchise, he was a member of the Central Powers group, participating in The Game as a warlord. In-Game Jessie Mack is seen in the center of the abandoned Cherry Village, accompanied by Senyor Keister and Alejandro Babbage. Jessie and his posse do not have to be fought to progress through the game, but killing Jessie is required for Lester Bean's moocher side-quest. Jessie's former place in The Game is confirmed at The Feast, where his name is read off during the role call by Office Ottoman. Zein Ka comments about Jessie's defection to the Franchise, with Ottoman expressing his disappointment. If Alex and Joel have dealt with him beforehand, Alex will mention it to the warlords. Battle As the Cherry Village Rumble begins, Jessie's posse attacks Alex and Joel without relent. Jessie himself, however, does nothing to attack the two. Instead, he lets Babbage and Keister do all of the damage while he assists them in the bloodbath. Mack makes use of a variety of support moves, throwing meat at his allies and showering himself in viscera, restoring the HP of him and his posse. When Babbage, Keister, or himself are inflicted with negative status effects by Alex or Joel, he will rub his meats on them to remove said effects. Jessie will periodically chant in a freakish manner, making Alex and Joel feel weird and wary. Jessie will even preach to his allies about the liberation of violence, enraging them and making their attacks even more dangerous. When all else fails and he is the last one standing, only then will Mack resort to fighting with his bare hands. His attacks are pathetic and of little threat, allowing for an easy victory. Strategy Jessie Mack alone is barely a threat, but with the support of his goons, his is a dangerous battle. Do not try to afflict Jessie or his helpers with negative effects, as the former will remove them immediately. It is beneficial to enter the battle with Alex either Joyed or Drunk and with at least two bottles for Joel. Attack Senyor Keister with a Minor Iris and a Bottle Throw to remove him from the fight early. Alejandro's special attacks make it impossible for you to use the Taunt/Dodge combo, so approach him with caution. If Alex is still Drunk or Joyed, you can deal devastating damage with random combinations. If Alex is not Drunk or Joyed, attack with Flying Axe Kick and have Joel Single Out Alejandro (even though the effects will be removed). Two or three rounds should finish him. Jessie alone is weak and his attacks will do little to no damage unless he is Raged or Alex is Wary from using Receding Stance. Use this opportunity to recharge Alex and Joel's SP and hit Mack with basic attacks. He won't last too long. Gallery Jessie wanted.png|Jessie's wanted poster. JessieM.png|Jessie's stat sheet. Trivia * Jessie Mack has no actual moves in his enemy file, using a series of pages and events to create a rudimentary but surprisingly efficient AI. * Jessie's Luck rating is the highest of any character with a stat sheet. References }} Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Infinity Franchise Category:Downtown Olathe Category:Mack Clan Category:Central Powers Category:Bosses